Echoes
by Cat McDougall
Summary: How does Valdemar get a deaf King? And how does the King get a Companion that doesn't Shut Up. OneShot


****

Disclaimer: All things Velgarth belong to **M. Lackey**. I'm merely… using them to further my own odd agenda.

****

A/N: This one will sort of tie in with _Listening Eyes_. Though by no means do you have to read that to understand this.

****

Echoes

Someone was running through the halls. It was _Important_. She ran and ran. Someone had to be at Council. Currently the King, the King's Own and the Queen were a little busy.

It might have had something to do with the Queen having gone into labour. Possibly. So, they'd called _her_ to go placate the idi— nobles. She had to remember not to call them the chirping idiots. At least not to their faces.

__

:That would be interesting. At least their faces would give us a laugh,: her own Companion, Kira said, sounding amused.

Sheeri made a rude noise back at her Companion. _:I'm sure it would, but I have the feeling Miren wouldn't be exactly happy about it.:_ She stopped running as she came to the hall that housed Council chambers here in the Palace complex. Giving herself those few yards to calm her breathing and put herself back together might make her a few moments late, but at least she wouldn't look like she'd been running.

Kira sighed. _:Very true. And if we gave Miren a headache, guaranteed Neran would have fits at us.:_ A momentary pause to think. _:Well, at me. You'd just have the King's Own, the King, probably the Heraldic Dean, maybe—_:

Sheeri rolled her eyes. _:I got the point. Really. I got it.:_ She said, tucking her black hair back behind her ear. _:Anything out of Healers yet?_: Not that she _expected_ anything, especially given that no Healer had come running, nor had any Companion said anything.

Kira distanced herself for a moment and came back. There was a definite… _grumpy_ feeling behind it. Sheeri could imagine her Companion standing hipshot in a patch of sunlight, her ears laid flat. _:No. Nothing yet. And I'm **not** asking again!_:

Sheeri grimaced. Every single Companion, inside Valdemar and out must have been nattering at the Groveborn trying to find out just what was going on. Of course, that was to be expected.

The Queen had given birth to two stillborns already. The Healers didn't know why. They'd practically watched her like a hawk this time. In fact, the last couple of weeks, the Queen could be heard threatening dire consequences if one _dared_ come near her. Ever.

Sheeri smoothed down the front of her white shirt. Just a week and a half ago, she'd been trotting into Haven from the Southern Border circuit. Now, here she was, ready to walk into a room full of nobles as the Seneschal's Herald! It still seemed a bit surreal. But, then again, she was simple farmer stock from the Goldgrass Valley. Her entire _life_ could be called surreal.

__

:Chosen, you're mentally babbling at me.: That was if Kira wasn't so firmly planted in reality as to be more practical than any Guard Captain. _:Get your rear into the Council chambers, tell the babbling idiots what's going on and that we —that is the King's Own and the King— are asking that Council be suspended for the next couple of days._:

Sheeri really wanted to beat her head against the door. She couldn't do this! Most especially since she _knew_ Kira would be making snide mental remarks to accompany the session. _:I'm going. I'm going._: Sheeri said, finally turning the knob to open the door.

The talk inside suddenly died at the sight of a white outfit. Amazing how it could command respect of even the landed nobles. She cleared her throat and slipped into the empty Seneschal's seat, exactly where both the Seneschal and Kira had informed her to sit. "Ladies and Gentleman of the Council—" she began.

__

:Idiots one through ten, please stand up!: Kira put in chirpily.

Sheeri kept the groan to herself. Barely. "The King, and King's Own, have sent me to ask that Council be suspended for the next seven days." She raised her hand to state the reason why, when Kira blasted into her mind. Squealing.

__

:HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE! We have an Heir Apparent!: Sheeri blinked, trying to regain the mental control that Kira had just _blasted_. :_We have an heir apparent! Baby boy! He's **here**!_: Kira squealed again, as if Sheeri hadn't gotten it the _first_ time.

Sheeri rubbed a knuckle in her watering eyes. Although, whether they were watering because she was elated or because of Kira's shouting was anyone's guess. "The King and King's Own wish for a recess of council for the next seven days." She paused, looking at all of them. "Due to the birth of the Heir Apparent, just moments ago."

The room erupted.

• • •

It wasn't that she had anything _definite_ to go on. Just… a mother's gut feeling was all she had and by all the Gods, the Healers were going to _listen_ to her or she was going to blast one of them into the NetherRealms.

Being an Adept Mage had its advantages.

The Queen scowled, watching her son, Hyre, crawl across the floor. Sighing, she scooped him up and stalked out the door, mage robes flapping in her own created wind.

The Royal Guardsman, their personal Guard, was hard put to keep up with the rather annoyed Mage. She stalked straight into Healer's Collegium and grabbed the first Green robe she found. Trainee or _not_. Seeing it _was_ a Trainee, however, she gentled her tone. But only a little. "Find me the Dean. Immediately."

The Trainee gulped and ran off. It was only a matter of moments before the Dean came walking briskly down the hall. Harlen waved the Queen into an empty room, wiggling his fingers at the smiling Hyre. "Now, what seems t be the trouble?"

Queen Frilla took a deep breath. She was a Mage, not a Healer but… "Harlen, I think something's wrong with Hyre." The Dean motioned for her to go on. "I don't think he can hear very well. At all. Sometimes…" She bit her lip, eyes filling with tears. He was actually _listening_. "He just doesn't seem to hear."

Harlen frowned. "Well, I can certainly Scan his ears, from there, we'll have to figure out something to test it…" He glanced at the Queen when she let out a ragged sigh. Gently, he put a hand on her arm. "We'll figure something out." He told her gently.

Frilla finally let the tears of relief fall, splashing onto Hyre's curly brown hair.

• • •

He _loathed_ Healers. Yes, that was the proper attitude to have. He _loathed_ them.

Loathedloathedloathed_loathed**loathed**_.

Hyre scuffed his shoe into the gravel, and sighed, barely able to hear the gravel go bouncing away. His hearing had been growing steadily worse since he was a babe. Hyre was _supposed_ to be over at Healers —again— for another test. Or a Scan. Or a lesson. Or _whatever_ it was that they'd decided to put him through this time.

Never mind that his Father was sick. It was something that the Healer's could _slow_ but couldn't stop. And it was getting harder and harder to hide from the Council. His Mother had died giving birth to his little sister —who'd only lived an hour more than their mother— a year ago now.

He sighed, scuffing along the path. Hyre stopped for a moment, uncertain whether he'd imagined the distant noise or not. Then a hard, heavy hand descended on his shoulder. He jerked back, and kicked out, the Guardsman surprised enough to let him go.

He looked up seeing the smile that the Captain absolutely wasn't going to let stretch her lips. "You, young Prince, are supposed to be at Healers," she then did smile crookedly, "that is if the blathering and arguments over there are anything to go by."

She spoke slowly and clearly, something he appreciated. Between what he _could_ hear —which wasn't much— and his ability to read lips a little, he could guess at what she was saying. "Not going." His speech wasn't the greatest and he refused to speak much.

The Captain, discernible by her bars, nodded and held out a hand. After helping him to his feet, she knelt down so she was face to face with him. Hyre watched her warily. "We'll go talk to them, but I think it's time you were being taught more than they think."

Now that she was closer, he could tell she had a very small accent. But he couldn't place it. He cocked his head, frowning. She was definitely a Guard Captain —there wasn't anything wrong with his eye sight— but she didn't _sound_ Valdemaran.

She smiled, seeing his confusion. "I was born in Hardorn. My father moved to Valdemar when I was a girl." That'd explain it. "Now, to Healer's we go."

Hyre pulled a face, drawing a laugh from her. "Yes." She said firmly, standing and taking his hand. Gently, she pulled the eight-year-old Heir Apparent behind her, towards Healer's Collegium.

• • •

Hyre thanked every deity he could name and was pretty sure he was making a few up, that Captain Grinka was _back_. She'd been sent to go handle something on the Hardorn border a year ago and was _finally_ back in Haven.

He was almost fourteen now, his hearing was worse than ever and the Healer's _hovered_. They'd even tried suggesting he have an "aide" follow him around! Ha! Aide? More like babysitter!

Now he was strolling his way toward the weapons salle where Grinka's note had said to meet her. It was a beautiful warm spring day and he was looking _forward_ to her bashing his shoulder into mush. At least it was _normal._

Passing the fence to Companion's Field, he lost himself in his thoughts and hopeful plans for the rest of the day when something white caught the corner of his eye. He frowned but shrugged to himself. After all. He _was_ walking along the fence to Companion's Field. Meaning that Companions —the talking white horses of Valdemar— would be in there.

So, Hyer ignored the white being pacing him. After all, he was a week away from his fourteenth birthday. The Council and Merin —who hadn't been looking all that well lately— had begun searching the secondary lines just in case Hyre _didn't_ get Chosen. Which was looking less and less likely with every passing day and every sound he couldn't hear.

He stopped, frowning. He'd _thought_ he'd heard a noise somewhere beside him, but wasn't sure. Wind blew gently, rattling leaves. The sounds of the Companions nickering at each other, along with the sounds of Trainees everywhere masked any soft sounds.

Sighing, he moved back into his slow stroll toward the salle. He knew he should probably investigate any sound he'd thought he'd heard but Grinka was waiting. And he'd been looking forward to this for a week, ever since he'd heard she was back in Haven.

He stopped again, sure he'd heard something that time. The ambient noises, those that everyone took for granted, covered anything he might have heard. Hyre looked around him. The Companion that _had_ been shadowing him was gone now. Others ate, and walked, or whatever it was they did while they were in the Field and not working.

__

:Gossiping ninnies the lot of us: a gentle female voice said in his mind. _:Nothing goes on within the Palace-Collegia Complex that we **don't** know about within an hour.:_ A heavy sigh near his shoulder. _:We're all gossips and we know it. Completely unrepentant about it too.:_

Hyre blinked. No Companion had _ever_ Spoken to him before. He knew that whoever it was that was Speaking had to be a Companion. _:Well? Turn around Mr. Heir. We'll get this Choosing nonsense done and then you can get **your** behind to the salle and squeak at Grinka —ask her if she could bring some sugar-apples to the Field too, while you're at it— I can go squeak at Neran. Then Miren can tell the Council and everyone will be happy.:_ Hyre didn't move. She certainly could prattle on. A nose bumped his shoulder. _:Come on, Hyre. Don't make me go back and tell my Father that I really **wanted** to Choose the Heir Apparent but my babbling caused his brain to leak out his ears so I really **couldn't**.:_

Hyre turned to stare at her startled. "Don't you ever _hush_?" He asked, his voice disconcertingly loud to make up for his loss of hearing.

She snorted and danced back, laying her ears flat. _:Well, yes. I mean, I have to sleep **sometimes** now don't I?_: It was such a reasonable question and she looked so wide eyed and ingenuous, that Hyre burst out laughing.

She huffed out her sides in a bit of a huffy sigh. _:It's not that funny!_: She said defensively. Hyre continued laughing until she bumped his head with her nose, with her ears flat. _:Hey! We're supposed to be getting on with some serious business here.:_ Hyre just gulped to a stop and nodded, staring at her.

Sighing like she was the most put upon Companion to trot through the Field, she rolled her eyes and then looked deep into his green ones. _:Hyre, Heir-in-fact of Valdemar, I, Seera, Choose you.:_ She refused to do _anything_ simply.

They stared at each other for a while, his arms around her neck, his forehead pressed in between her eyes. Finally, he shook himself and stared at her. "That sounded…" he trailed off as she pinned her ears back.

__

:Softer, Chosen.: She said, gently. _:Or better, this way._:

He stared at her. MindSpeech? _:LIKE THIS?_: Since she flinched and danced backward, he'd gotten that wrong too. Hyre was nothing if not persistent. He frowned and tried to think of how to tone it down. Then he had a thought. _:This?_: It sounded to him what he heard with his physical hearing.

Seera whickered and nuzzled him. _:Just like that!_: She said excitedly, almost bouncing on her toes. Or hooves. Whatever. _:Now! Go squeak at Grinka —and don't forget the sugar apples! I have a great need of sugar apples. Something you should remember in the future.— and I'll go squeak at Neran, and **he** can tell Miren to squeak at the Council, and we'll get…_: She trailed off and bumped Hyre with her nose. He'd gone a little glassy-eyed. _:Sorry, did it again, didn't I?_:

Hyre nodded. Reaching up, he gently began stroking between her eyes. _:That's alright,_: he whispered at her. _:We'll figure it out._:

Seera sighed, going almost cross-eyed in pleasure. _:Mmm, don't stop. But stop being wise and stuff. That's **my** job.:_

Somehow, Hyre didn't think 'wise' fit Seera. But he didn't care.

• • •

__

:Chosen!: Seera was squeaking. Again. _:Chooooooooooseeeeeeeeeen!_: Hyre sighed, and rubbed his eyes, trying to make sense of his mathematics paper, which didn't look like it was going to happen in the next decade.

__

:Chosen! Neran's back! And he brought someone with him! A girl! You're going to have a girl as Monarch's Own! But he's Chosen. He was only gone about four days. He's in the city right now, something about a traffic snarl down at Exile's Gate —the pickpockets are probably having a **field day**— that he's trying to get through. His Chosen's farmer stock up from up near Runefork on the Orhon River—: As if he didn't know where it was, which he hadn't but… _:Apparently she's very good at churning butter and hates wool…_: Abruptly she stopped.

Hyre blinked, walking through the halls. He'd never heard her slam against the brick wall of silence like that before. Generally, he just let her keep going. It was easier. _:Seera?_: He asked, tentatively.

__

:Uhh…: She didn't sound like she was even _conscious_ anymore. He'd never heard her so silent. She was usually nattering about _something_. :_You should come down and greet your new Monarch's Own, Chosen._: And for once Seera shut up.

Hyre began running through the halls. Monarch dignity be damned. Something was going on and he wanted to know what. He skidded around a corner, and dashed through a door headed for the Field. Ignoring the odd looks he was getting he kept running for the Field. Something _had_ to be wrong with Seera.

He skidded to a halt near the fence, seeing Seera hanging her head over it. She looked… just fine. In perfect form as always. So… why had she shut up so abruptly?

The Dean, a rather round Herald who gave new definition to the word 'jolly', turned and grinned at Hyre. "Ahh here he is." He said, probably talking to Neran's Chosen who was hidden by both the Groveborn's and the Dean's bulk. "Trainee Hyre—" Hyre liked the fact that while he was at the Collegium, and wearing his Greys, without being anything resembling 'Official', he was _just_ another Trainee. "—I'd like to introduce you to the new Monarch's Own. Nika, this is Hyre, our rather new Monarch." He sounded amused. Then again, he always did.

Hyre stepped around the Dean and smiled, welcomingly, and bowed. Then, with Seera's help, he greeted his new Monarch's Own. "Heyla, and welcome to Haven…" He raised up from his bow and stared at her. "You're _blind_!"

The new Monarch's Own cocked her head, wriggling a finger in an ear. "Really? Well… that would explain why everything is always black. I _knew_ there was a reason." Gently she elbowed Neran. "I thought you were supposed to be the all-wise, all-knowing one?"

Hyre couldn't help staring at her as Neran did an amazing imitation of a snicker. Nika sighed. "He's staring at me isn't he?" She sounded amused, but also tired. She must have gotten confirmation, because her stick lashed out and rapped his shin. After he'd yelped, she planted it on the ground. "Let's get something straight: yes, I'm blind. Yes, I was born this way. No, I'm not helpless. And _yes_ I'll rap you again if you don't stop staring."

Hyre just stared at her. Then, he turned and offered her his elbow. "Well," he had come to a decision. "Since you're not helpless, shall I show you where to grab a bath and something to eat?"

Nika's mouth twitched. Gently she raised her hand, which Neran nudged onto Hyre's elbow. "Lead the way, your Majesty." As they walked off, she leaned closer. "Just make sure to warn me of things that'll land me on my face. Wouldn't want to break my pretty nose, you know." Hyre burst out laughing.

Seera, Neran and the Dean shared looks. "This is going to be interesting…" The Dean said, before waddling off.

Seera and Neran looked at each other. _:They're going to set the entire **world** on its ear.:_ She said, for once succinctly.

Neran snorted out another laugh, headed for the stables to get stripped of his tack. _:Maybe. Maybe they'll open its eyes.:_ He said cryptically, leaving her wondering what he meant.


End file.
